


Saihara has a good drema i dont fucking know

by BlackCatWithACaptorHat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatWithACaptorHat/pseuds/BlackCatWithACaptorHat
Summary: i dont remember writing this





	Saihara has a good drema i dont fucking know

Shuichi wakes up with a quiet groan, his dream still very vivid in his mind. He decides very quickly that he won't be able to just fall back asleep. He's uncomfortably wet.

He slips a hand into his boxers, groaning as he easily slides a finger between his folds and teases at his entrance. _"This won't take long,"_ he thinks. He begins to slide his finger further inside himself when a movement to his side causes him to freeze.

His heart stops. He had completely forgotten that his boyfriend was staying over that night. _"Please go back to sleep."_ He holds his breath.

Shuichi is about to relax after a few seconds pass with no more movement when an arm is suddenly slung over his midsection. His boyfriend sleepily presses his face into the crook of Shuichi's neck. "Mmm... Want some help with that?" he asks lazily, voice heavy with sleep.

Shuichi swallows thickly. "With what, Kokichi?" he asks, feigning innocence. His wavering voice gives him away.

"You were touching yourself, weren't you?" Kokichi doesn't miss a beat. Shuichi should have known better than to try and fool Kokichi.

Shuichi hesitates before giving a small nod.

Kokichi's hand slides lower, fingers brushing the hem of his boxers. "Shuichi," he says, voice uncharacteristically serious. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

He doesn't move any further until Shuichi tells him, "No, it's okay, I want this. I just.. wasn't expecting it." Shuichi's head feels fuzzy and he knows his explanation doesn't quite make sense but if he could remember half of his vocabulary he would use it.

His boyfriend hums happily.


End file.
